


Survive with you

by ironyparadox



Series: MCYT zombie apocalypse au [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Murder, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood and Gore, Eventual Happy Ending, Gen, Major Character Injury, Maybe - Freeform, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Multi, Near Death Experiences, Rape/Non-con Elements, Suicide Attempt, Tommy and Tubbo are besties, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:02:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 16,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25944028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironyparadox/pseuds/ironyparadox
Summary: Outbreaks come in the least expected way.No one expected it.And no one expected things to collapse this fastDream and his friends have to overcome the reality that the world is no longer safe. That if they stay put in one they might die, but leaving and moving around isn't a safe option.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Series: MCYT zombie apocalypse au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989190
Comments: 75
Kudos: 541





	1. Chapter 1

_What-_

A loud bang cut Dream out of his thought process.

He looked up, yet to process what's really going on.

His vision was blurry and all he could hear was that white noise buzzing through his ears.

"George!" He called out blindly as he crawled through the room.

"Sapnap! Bad!" He cried out.

_What's going on?!_

He felt a kick to his side. His back hit the wall, making him groan in pain. Dream could only curl up into a ball.

He can feel them. The vibrations on the floor.. He felt them as people tried to run out of the room. The stampede was bad. People shoving one another. He can feel some falling on him, stepping on him.

He looked up and it was just a blur of people running around like a headless chicken.

"DREAM!"

Dream desperately looked around. It was definitely Sapnap calling him.

_Fuck! Sapnap where the fucking hell are you?!_

Another fell on top of him. He pushed the person off him. He looked at them but much to his horror, half of the person's face was missing.

He could feel his stomach clench at the sight.

"Dream!"

Dream was paralyzed with fear. He looked at the body in front of him. They were wearing one of their merch. It was now soaked with blood. And the face- oh god.

_No.._

He stared in horror as the body twitched.

_This can't be happening.._

The body rolled over and slowly pushed themself up. It looked at Dream with it's one eye. It's jaw hanging off, as if it's about to fall off any second.

**BANG!**

"Dream!"

Sapnap and BadBoyHalo suddenly appeared before him. The body was no longer moving.

The two men helped their friend horrified friend up to his feet.

Sapnap held Dream in his arms, ducking as they ran towards the door.

BadBoyHalo cleared their path, shooting at those things.

"W-where's George?" Dream managed to blurt out.

"I don- fuck!" Sapnap pulled Dream out of the building. Bad followed behind them.

Outside wasn't safe either.

The chaos was worse.

The trio looked around, trying to look for a safe path.

"To that alley!" Dream said.

They ran through the entire chaos, avoiding those things and anyone that could get them.

It felt like forever.

Dream's lungs felt like they're about to explode.

He almost slipped a few times. Good thing was Sapnap holding onto him to prevent that.

They quickly slipped through the alley. Luckily, it was empty.

Their pants and gasps for breath were drowned by the noise around them.

Dream's legs gave in. He fell to his knees and crouched down as he vomited.

Bad sat on the dirty ground, completely shaken up. He dropped the gun that he was holding.

Sapnap walked back and forth. "Fuck fuck fuck." He muttered to himself.

Dream looked at his two friends.

They're alive..!

"W-we need to get out of this place" Dream said. He wiped his mouth and carefully stood up. Like Bad, he was shaken from all the events that happened.

"Where the hell are we supposed to go?" Sapnap snapped.

"Back to the house." He said. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, counting down to ten.

He was still shaking, but his mind was a lot clearer now.

He looked at Sapnap. "We need to get back to Airbnb" He said. "There's a huge chance that no one is there yet or maybe the others are on their way back to that place too"

Sapnap nodded. "Okay okay, but how the hell do we get there?"

"A car."

"We didn't come here with-"

"We steal one"

Sapnap turned to Bad, hoping that the older male would say something.

But Bad was just too shaken. He stared blankly at the gun.

"Bad?" Dream and Sap said in unison. Both sounded worried.

Sapnap knelt down to Bad's level. "Bad, are you okay?"

Bad looked at him and tears started to escape his eyes.

He hugged the youngest and just sobbed.

"I-I killed those people.." Bad cried.

"Bad, you had no choice" Sapnap said in an attempt to comfort him. "We'd be dead if you didn't do anything."

Dream can only watch them. He felt guilty. Bad had to do something against his morals just to get them out there.

He picked up the gun Bad used and tucked it in his belt. It should come in handy.

He walked to them and hugged them both.

They stayed like that for a few minutes. Comforting and reassuring one another.

But of course, they couldn't stay like that for long. Dream was first to break away.

"We need to get going." He said. He offered his hand to Bad, who gladly took it.

"We can cry and mourn later, once we get to safety"

Sapnap gave Bad an encouraging pat on the back. "And we'll be with our friends soon"

Dream smiled at them. "That's a promise"


	2. Chapter 2

"Tubbo!"

Tommy's words snapped Wilbur back to reality.

The eldest Brit turned back to see Tommy pulling a barely conscious Tubbo. A zombie following closely behind them.

Wilbur looked around and picked up a broken piece of wood. He rushed to them and pierced the zombie through the mouth with the wood piece.

He, then, hitched Tubbo on his back. "Tommy, hold on to me" He instructed. "We can't afford to get separated."

Tommy didn't hesitate. He grabs hold of Will's shirt. Wilbur did his best to navigate through the people. He kicked whoever tried to get near them. He kept them close to the wall in order to worry about one side only.

Whilst trying to escape, Tommy somehow managed to pick up a plastic pipe. He used it to hit any of the undead that tried to get them. His hits weren't that strong, but they weren't weak either. He used enough force to knock them back.

"Over here!" A female voice said.

Wilbur and Tommy turned their head to see a short young girl with a bow and arrow by the fire exit.

Without any other word, they sprinted towards the fire exit.

The girl cleared their path and opened the door for them. Wilbur and Tommy ran inside, along with five more other people. The door shut behind them.

Wilbur carefully put Tubbo down the floor, leaning the teen against the wall. "Tubbo" He called for the other's name, trying to wake him. "Come on buddy, we need you to wake up."

Tommy was pacing back and forth in full panic. "We're dead" He muttered over and over.

Wilbur checked Tubbo for any injury, luckily he couldn't see anything at all.

**Bang!**

**Bang!**

**Bang!**

The room went quiet.

Wilbur was already helping Tubbo up when the sound of a door slamming open and shut was heard from upstairs.

_Shit._

Will carried the teen on his back and grabbed Tommy's arm. He ran to the door whilst dragging the other teen with him.

It was definitely hard to do so.

People were pushing one another as they ran for the exit.

"Watch it!" Tommy hissed as he pushed people off them.

Someone had already pushed the door open. Will was about to step to the door when a Zombie walked in. The Brit took a step back. The moment he does, a person walked past him and the Zombie lunged itself to that unsuspecting person.

Wilbur pushed Tommy back.

"Will!" Tommy tugged on his sleeve. The teen pressed himself against the older male.

The people upstairs were running downstairs along with the Zombies.

"Wilbur!" Tommy pulled him back as a zombie ran towards them.

Wilbur lost his footing and stumbled back, losing his grip on Tubbo. Tommy was able to catch the older teen.

"Fuck, Tubbo you're heavy" He groaned as he landed on his butt.

Wilbur kicked the zombie away from them.

The Zombie got up and tried to lunge itself forward again. Wilbur kicked it once, a lot harder this time.

"Tommy, get Tubbo out of here!"

Tommy got up and helped Tubbo up. He looked around and found an arrow on a dead zombie. He picked it up and used it to stab another Zombie going for them.

"Tommy?" Tubbo groaned weakly. "What's going on?" The older teen blinked, trying to focus his vision. He looked around and his eyes widened in horror.

"No time to explain Tubbo." Tommy snapped as he pulled the arrow out of the Zombie. He put Tubbo's arm over his shoulder and helped him out of the building. Big thanks to Wilbur for making them a path.

Tommy and Tubbo followed behind Wilbur. They caught up with him and the three hid behind a large garbage bin.

"What are we going to do now?!" Tommy asked.

Wilbur looked around them. They need to get out of this place.

His eyes met with the same girl from before. She was maybe a few metres away from them.

She shot at the Zombies with her bow and arrows. She pulled arrows from the dead zombies and ran to the trio's direction.

Wilbur stood up and grabbed the girl's attention. This was a desperate situation for them and they need all the help they can get.

"Hey!"

The girl met Wilbur's eyes. She ran towards them.

"If you guys want me to join you, you better get us a car out of here" She said the instant she reached them.

Tommy and Tubbo shared a look. This girl has spunk.

"Cover my back, and we'll get a car." Wilbur said.

She nodded. "Okay."

Wilbur looked around and found a police car nearby. The door was left open.

He took a deep breath and turned to the two boys. "Watch each other's backs." He said. "I'll be back quick"

Tommy and Tubbo nodded.

Wilbur turned to the girl. "I'm ready."

The girl nodded and got in position.

She shot the nearest Zombie and Wilbur ran for the car.

He ran as fast as he could, avoiding zombies. He didn't dare to keep his eyes off the car.

He sprinted like he never did before. He quickly got in the car, shutting the door before the zombie got in. He checked the car and…

Thank god!

The keys were in the ignition. He turned the engine on and hit the gas. He ran over a couple more zombies and drove to where the teens were.

"Hurry!"

The teens got in the car quickly, closing and locking the doors.

A huge wave of relief washed over everyone as they drove out. They're out of that hellhole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! 
> 
> Thanks for reading this. 
> 
> I'm open to criticism. English isn't.y first language, so chances of me spelling things wrong is high. Feel free to call me out ^w^
> 
> Be nice tho. 
> 
> Also, I might post 1-2 chapters a week. 
> 
> Have a nice day folks 😘


	3. Chapter 3

George was flung across the room. His back hit the glass window. Glass shattered and landed on the brit. His entire body ached from the impact. He tried to stand but the glass pierced his skin.

"Fuck" He hissed as he fell back to the floor.

He quietly sobbed as he crawled to safety.

"George!"

He lifted his head and looked around.

_That was Dream._

"Dream!" He cried out, but his words were drowned by the screams and noise around him.

He curled up, covering his face and head. Tears rolled down his cheeks. He felt so weak and hopeless.

He didn't move. He couldn't. His body hurts so much.

The stampede got worse.

He got trampled by people trying to escape the building.

He just sobbed, praying for this madness to end. Praying for his pain to just end.

He lost count of time, but somehow everything just started to die out. He can still hear people screaming and crying. The gunshots, the sound of glass breaking, things breaking, all those noises were still present. But, it seemed that there were only a few people in the room.

He sniffled and hiccuped. There's a mixture of numbness and pain that rushed through his body. His fingers and arms felt numb, but his muscles ached as he slowly got on his feet.

He leaned his weight against the wall. His vision was getting blurry. He felt light-headed. He can feel a warm liquid drip down his arm.

_Am I bleeding?_

He lifted his left arm, and unsurprisingly, he was bleeding. He doesn't know where, but he was definitely bleeding.

"George!"

George turned his head and to his relief, A6D and Skeppy were running towards him.

Tears blurred his vision.

He limped towards the two men. He was in so much pain. He was relieved to see two familiar faces.

He collapsed on A6D's arms and he just started sobbing. He couldn't help it. All the emotions he felt right now was just overwhelming.

"We need to get you-"

The Frenchman's words begin to fade.

He clung on the younger male's shirt, holding on to him for dear life.

His surroundings started to go dark. Skeppy's and A6D'S words felt so distant and faded. It wasn't long until everything went out. His body finally shutting down.

••••••••

Dream was first to get out of the car. He ran towards the house and fumbled with the keys. He cursed under his breath as he failed to get the key in the hole. His hands were too shaken. Finally, he managed to get the door open. He burst in. "George!" He called out desperately, hoping that George was already there.

"George! Will!" He called out as he rushed to every room, looking for anyone.

BadBoyHalo and Sapnap didn't stop the American.

The duo just let him exhaust himself. They'll get to him once they've barricaded the doors and windows.

Dream's legs gave. They were the only ones who made it home. He rests his back against the wall, tears threatening to escape his eyes.

They can't be the only ones alive!

He let out a frustrated scream and slammed his fist against the wall.

_How did things end up like this?!_

_I was just with them._

_George._

_George was next to me!_

"No…" he said weakly.

Tears rolled down his cheeks.

"No no no no" He clenched his fists on his jacket. He sobbed and cried until he physically couldn't anymore.

•••••••

"We've covered all the windows and doors on this floor," Sapnap said, walking to the living room. "How's Dream?" He asked.

Bad looked up from where he was sitting. His eyes were puffy. He had been crying too.

Sapnap approached the older male and hugged him tight.

Bad quietly broke down.

The stress from the events earlier finally took its toll on them.

"He was following behind me," Bad said through his tears. "Skeppy was following behind me, but" His tears just kept flowing. "I-I"

"Bad, you did what you can"

Sapnap strokes Bad's messy hair in an attempt to comfort him.

No words were said after that. The two just sat on the floor, holding one another, too scared to let go in fear of losing the other.

They just hope that everyone got out alive.

And maybe there's a chance that their group will reunite.

But right now, they have each other and they have to protect what's left of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! 
> 
> Another chapter done 
> 
> Hope you liked this as the previous ones. 
> 
> Also, sorry if this is short, I'll try my best to make longer chapters in the future
> 
> Have a wonderful day, y'all ♥


	4. Chapter 4

The van came out of nowhere.

Wilbur swerved to the side, avoiding collision. It was a bad idea. The van hit the rear of the car, pushing them forward. 

Will lost control of the vehicle and they came crashing towards a street light. He took a last look at the teens in the back seat before everything turned dark.

••••••••

Tommy woke up in incredible pain. He opened his eyes. It was already dark out. 

He tried to move but his legs were trapped against the driver's seat. His shoulder ached with a stabbing pain. Something was pierced through his skin and fuck, it hurts like hell. 

He tried to remember what happened. 

They crashed. 

He used himself to shield the girl and Tubbo. 

_ Tubbo! _

He looked around in panic once he realised that he was the only person in the car. 

No Tubbo. No Will. Heck, even the girl was no where to be found. 

He tried to move again, but the pain was just unbearable. 

_ Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit.  _

He bit his bottom lip as he forced his leg out of the seat. 

Tears rolled down his cheeks. The pain was just too much. It was unbearable. He choked on his tears. He wanted to scream so bad, but that'll just attract the zombies. 

He laid on the seat in an awkward and painful position. His legs were bent and his back was facing the front seat. 

_ I'm gonna die _

_ I don't want to die  _

_ Where the hell are you Tubbo?! _

He tried to change his position but whatever was piercing his skin was moving and that hurt like a bitch.

He closed his eyes and stayed quiet. 

The growls and groans of the Zombies were loud. They were definitely near the car. If he made another move or sound, they'll find him. 

••••••••••

"Over there!" Tubbo helped the girl, Rocky, half carry, half drag, a badly injured Wilbur towards the house. 

As much as he hates leaving Tommy in the car, they've no choice. They have to do another round trip to get him. 

Wilbur was in bad shape. His head hit the steering wheel, hard. Glass also cut through the older Brit's skin. His neck was sliced too. Rocky said that it wasn't a deep cut, but Will might die from blood lost if they don't do anything. 

The two small teens did their best to navigate through the dark street. 

Zombies were everywhere. 

They figured that those things were attracted to sound. So, whenever they find a small group of Zombies nearby, they'd throw a rock to the other side of the road. 

It was a slow progress. But it was progress. 

They finally got to the front porch. They placed Wilbur down and Tubbo tried the door. It was locked. 

"Tubbo, we have a problem here!" Rocky said. She aimed for one of the Zombies and shot it. 

"Tubbo open the door!" She exclaimed. "I don't have infinite arrows!" 

"I'm trying!" 

Tubbo slammed his fists on the door. "Is anyone in there!" He cried out desperately. "Open the door!" 

He kept on knocking and knocking, calling for anyone. 

"Open the door! Please!" He cried out. 

"Tubbo!" 

Rocky pulled out the arrow off a Zombie and used it to stab the one about to go for Wilbur. 

Tubbo stepped back and pulled Will closer to the door. 

"Open the goddamn door!" Rocky cried out. 

Finally. The door opened. 

BadBoyHalo had his gun out and started shooting at the nearby zombies. 

Sapnap and Dream carried Wilbur inside the house. The two teens ran inside the house with Bad behind them. 

They quickly shut the door and pushed the large couch against it. 

The zombies banged on the door. 

"To the basement!"

Bad grabbed the bags from the floor and opened the basement door.

Tubbo and Rocky helped with carrying Wilbur down the stairs. 

They all sat in the dark for a while, waiting out the hoard. 

Tubbo clutched Rocky's hand. Both of them were terribly shaken. He looked at her, with tearful eyes. 

They need to get Tommy as soon as possible. 

••••••

Something was moving. 

Something was trying to get in the car. 

Tommy could feel his heart race. 

The growls of the Zombies were so loud, it felt like they were next to him. There was something tapping against the car window. 

_ I'm really gonna die _

He pulled his leg once more. He ignored the pain and kept pulling until his leg was finally free. The force pushed him back, causing whatever it was on his shoulder to dig deeper in his skin. 

"Fucking shit" He hissed in pain. 

**Tap**

**Tap**

**Tap**

Tommy looked up. 

His eyes widened in fear. 

The car was surrounded by zombies. Some are trying to get in through the broken windshield. 

The teen moved, trying to hide himself. He sat on the floor, hiding himself behind the passenger side seat. 

He closed his eyes, praying. 

_ Please.  _

_ I don't want to die.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little rushed
> 
> But still hope you guys like it.
> 
> Anyway, the next chapter is already in progress :) 
> 
> Have a nice one, y'all.


	5. Chapter 5

He never felt this scared before. 

He feared being left alone. He feared being abandoned by those who he loved. He probably feared the thought of getting his house robbed. 

But, those were nothing compared to the fear he felt at the moment. 

Every single sound they heard would make them run faster. 

"Keep moving!" The man before him said. 

Skeppy and their little group followed behind. They didn't stop. They couldn't. 

The mere thought of having those things catch up and get them was enough to fuel their energy. 

Skeppy lost track of time. 

The next thing he knew, it was already dead in the night and they were hiding in a house. 

Everyone was quiet. Saved for the terrified murmurs from the couple in the corner. 

A6D sat next to him, placing the lit candle in front of them. 

"They patched up George," He said.

Skeppy simply nodded. 

He was still processing what had happened. 

Sure, he was glad to hear that their friend is going to be okay. But right now. 

He turned his phone on. 

He sent Bad multiple texts. He was surprised that cellphone networks were still working. 

_Bad._

_Please be safe._

He sighed and pocketed his phone. 

"I'll check on George" He told A6D. 

He looked around. They weren't a small group after all. He took a good look around. 

The couple were obviously expecting. The lady was heavily pregnant. Next to them were an old couple and what Skeppy assumes their granddaughter. The kid was probably around 6 or 7. He doesn't know really. He's not that good with guessing ages. 

Three guys were in the kitchen, talking among themselves. They don't look friendly. But then again, nobody looked nice right now. He, himself, knew that he looked like shit right now. 

He noticed a couple more people seated in the hallway. He checked each room until he found where George was. Two identical guys were in the room with him. One was wearing a police officer uniform. His uniform was covered with blood. The other guy was dressed in a white buttoned up shirt and jeans. If it weren't for their clothes, Skeppy wouldn't be able to tell them apart. 

The officer was the man who helped them get out in one piece. He carried George the entire time. 

"Oh, it's you" The officer said. He smiled at Skeppy. 

Skeppy narrowed his gaze and scratched the back of his head. "Uh… thanks for helping me and my friends get to safety" 

The officer let out a hearty laugh and pat the smaller male on the back. Hard. 

"I never really got your name, kid" 

"Sk- Zak… my name is Zak" 

"I'm Officer Jeffrey and this is my brother, Henry" He said, introducing his brother. "He's a doctor and is the one who took care of your friend here" 

Skeppy shook the doctor's hand. "I really appreciate it, thank you" 

He was glad to find out that there's a doctor in the group. At least George got the care he needed. 

"Uh… is it okay if I have some alone time with George?" He asked sheepishly. 

Jeffrey nodded and the brothers left. 

Skeppy sat down on the floor, right next to the bed. He hugged his knees. 

"You know," He said. "We're somehow lucky. You. Me. a6d" He sighed deeply. "We're so lucky to have gotten out alive" He stared at the wall. "But… we can't say the same for our friends" 

"We're lucky. But what's the point if you know that you couldn't do anything to help that one person you care for?" 

•••••••••

"Tubbo who else was with you?" Dream asked. 

"T-Tommy" The shaken teen stammered out. "W-we took Will first because his injuries are worse" He explained as the tears rolled down his cheeks. "We didn't mean to leave Tommy. W-we were planning on going back to him" 

Dream placed his hands on Tubbo's shoulders. "Don't worry, we'll save him" 

Tubbo wiped his tears and nodded. 

Dream smiled and patted the small teen's shoulder. 

•••••••••

Tommy kicked the zombie in the face and used a large shard of glass to stab it in the face. 

His hand was bleeding due to his grip on the broken glass. 

He pressed himself harder against the door. Ignoring the stabbing pain on his shoulder. He kicked the now dead Zombie towards the other Zombies, hoping that it'll be enough for those things to eat. 

He ducked his head and curled up as he heard the glass window on the driver's seat shatter. 

_I don't want to die_

He sobbed to himself. 

He didn't want to die. Not yet. He's too young. 

His friends. His family. He doesn't even know if they're all alive. 

**Bang!**

The teen looked up. 

The Zombies slowly moved away from the car, walking to the source of the sound. 

He tried to get up, but the adrenaline left his body. 

He was in an excruciating amount of pain. 

"Tommy?" 

"Dream?" 

His eyes widened. 

The car door opened and there he was. The man himself. 

"Can you move?" 

Tommy shook his head. 

"My body hurts like a bitch" 

Dream rushed to Tommy's side of the car, opening the door the teen was leaning on. 

He carefully helped the blond out of the wrecked car. He carried him on his back. 

"Dream hurry!" Bad called out. 

"Tommy, you better hold on tight" Dream suggested. 

The older male rushed to Bad. 

They ran for cover. 

The gunshots attracted a lot of zombies. 

Dream rushed to an empty van. He opened the back and put Tommy down first and pulled Bad inside. He climbed in the van and closed the door. 

They stayed low, covering their mouths. 

It was a tense moment for them. They waited for the hoard to pass them. 

Time moved slow. 

The groans and moans of those things were so loud. They felt so close and it was terrifying. 

Bad looked at his two friends.

They were all helpless. Unless he did something. 

He climbed to the front of the car. 

"Bad what are you doing?" Dream hissed. 

He grabbed the older male by the arm. 

Bad looked back at Dream. 

"I'll lure the Zombies away from you guys" He said. 

"Are you an idiot?" 

Bad shook his head and pulled his arm off Dream's grasp. 

"Look, Tommy needs urgent help and we can't just sit here while he bleeds to death" 

Bad looked away. His eyes sting. Tears threatening to escape. 

"At least let me protect you" 

"Darryl-" 

"I lost Skeppy already… I can't lose you guys too"

Bad looked at Dream. Tears rolled down his cheeks. 

"Just let me do this, Clay" 

Dream felt his heart shatter. He can't lose another friend.

"I'll do my best to get back to you guys" 

_Liar_

"Then you can scold me after that" 

_You're a fucking liar_

Dream clenched his fists. 

"You fucking better do" He said through gritted teeth. 

"Language" Bad said, in an attempt to make Dream a little less upset. 

Dream looked at him. Glaring at him as his tears escaped his eyes. 

"Go" 

_Stay._

Bad hugged him tight before getting out of the van. 

He shot at the nearest zombie. 

"Over here you muffins!" He shot at another zombie. 

Soon their attention was to Bad.

BadBoyHalo shot a few more times until his bullets ran out.

He ran opposite the direction they were supposed to go. 

Tommy can only watch Dream quietly sob. 

•••••••

Sapnap waited in the living room. 

He paced back and forth, worrying about his friends. 

They've been gone for an hour or so now. 

_Goddammit, where are you guys?!_

A loud knocking on the door snapped him back to reality. 

He checked the window first and sighed in relief when it was Dream. 

He pushed the couch out of the way and opened the door. 

Dream walked in, with Tommy on his back. 

"Close the door" Dream said. 

"Where's Bad-" 

"Just close the door already, Tommy is losing blood!"

Dream's tone of voice caught him off guard. 

He closed and barricaded the door. 

He helped him carry Tommy to the basement. 

T"" 

Tubbo rushed to them. 

"Tubbo, not now, I'm trying not to die" Tommy said weakly. 

"I'll take care of him" Rocky said. 

Dream and Sapnap placed him on the mattress next to an unconscious Wilbur. 

Sapnap grabbed Dream's arm and dragged him back upstairs. 

"Dream, where the hell is Bad?" 

"I… I tried to stop him. I'm sorry" 

Dream got on his knees, crying. 

"He's fucking stubborn. He had to go and be a fucking hero"

Sapnap looked at him, eyes wide. 

"Dream… you're bullshiting me" He said in disbelief. 

"Now where the fuck is Bad?" 

Dream looked at him. His eyes red from crying. 

"No" 

"I'm sorry Sapnap" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update X'D 
> 
> Anyway, thanks to writer's block I had a hard time with this. 
> 
> Welp, hope you enjoy this chapter, y'all. 
> 
> Next chapter will be up as soon as possible


	6. Chapter 6

His lungs felt like they're about to burst and his legs were about to give out. 

  


_ I need to keep going _

  


He ran despite the ache he felt on his legs. 

  


He looked back a few times and a small hoard was still following behind him. 

  


He groaned to himself as he jumped over a wooden fence. He collapsed on his arms and knees, trying his best to catch his breath. 

  


He clutched his chest. His heart was pounding hard, his sides and legs hurt. 

  


**Click**

  


He froze in place, eyes wide. 

  


That was a gun. 

  


He noticed a shadow getting closer to him. 

  


He felt a cold metal pressed against his forehead. He swallowed a lump on his throat. He's definitely in a pickle right now. 

  


"Get up" A gruff voice commanded.

  


Bad did what he was told. He pushed himself up, hands in the air. Gun still in hand. 

  


He couldn't get a good look at the guy. Despite the fire outside and some street lights, lighting the area, it was still dim. He can only make out a few features of the guy. 

  


He was a big man, about six feet tall. A big beer belly. Round face. Bald.

  


Bad definitely felt smaller now. This guy could kill him if he moved the wrong foot forward. 

  


"Give me yer gun" 

  


Bad hesitated, but decided to hand it to him. 

  


"I don't want tro-" 

  


"Shut yer fucken mouth, fag!" 

  


Bad quickly shut his mouth. 

  


"Don't ya fucken move or I'll fucken shoot ya"

  


The man warned him as he moved closer to the frightened Bad.

  


Bad closed his eyes as the man patted him down. 

  


"Yer useless" The man grumbled under his breath when he found nothing on him. 

  


Without any warning, Bad was pushed to the ground face first. He tried to get up, but the man put his weight against him. 

  


He felt the man remove this scarf and wrapped it around his mouth. 

  


Bad struggled beneath the man, who only laughed at him. 

  


"That's it" The man said, breathing heavily. He pulled Bad's jacket down, using it to tie his hands back. "Keep on struggling… I like it when fags like you fight back" 

  


Bad tried to kick the man off him. 

  


_ No _

  


_ Don't touch me _

  


He screamed through the cloth. He tried to crawl away but he was only dragged back by the feet. 

  


"Oh, we will have so much fun" 

••••••••

  


Dream had to physically stop Sapnap from going out. 

  


"Let go of me!" Sapnap punched Dream's face. But that didn't stop the older male. 

  


"You can't go out there!" 

  


"You fucking left Bad!" 

  


"I had no other choice!" Dream snapped. "You're not the only one who's upset, Sapnap! He's my friend too!" 

  


"What a fucking friend you are" 

  


"Stop it you two!" Tubbo got in between the two men in an attempt to stop them. 

  


"This is all your fault!" Sapnap shoved the teen to the ground. 

  


Tubbo hit the wall and looked at the older male with fear in his eyes. "I-I" He stammered. 

  


Sapnap realised what he did.

  


"Tubbo, I- fuck" He offered his hand but the teen pushed him away. 

  


Tubbo stood up and ran back to the basement. 

  


Dream gave Sapnap a hard smack on the back of the head. 

  


"Fucking clear your head" He said. "If anyone's to blame, it's me!" 

  


Sapnap looked down at the floor. He clenched his fists. 

  


"My hands are tied, Sapnap" Dream continued. "I had to let Bad go or Tommy would've died"

  


Dream grabbed him by the collar of the shirt, looking him in the eyes. "He's my friend too" He said through gritted teeth. "It's hard for me too, but we can't do anything right now" 

  


"I can't just sit here and do nothing" 

  


"And if you go out there, you'll die. Bad will never forgive you if you do" 

  


"Then what are we supposed to do?!" 

  


Dream sighed and let go of him. 

  


"We wait until the sun rises" He said. "I'll go out and look for him, you protect everyone here"

  


"Dream you can't-" 

  


"I need you here in case Bad comes back" 

  


Sapnap gave up arguing with him. 

  


"Fine" 

  


"Good, now apologise to Tubbo" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! 
> 
> Sorry for the short chapter. I've been busy lately. 
> 
> I'll try to post the next chapter as soon as possible. 
> 
> Thanks for reading y'all ♥️♥️♥️♥️


	7. Chapter 7

"Dream's out again?" Wilbur let out a tired sigh. 

It's been two weeks since Bad left. Dream may not show it, but he was the one affected the most. He blamed himself for not trying hard to keep their friend. 

It got to the point where Dream would always go out every single day, looking for their missing friends. Wilbur tried to stop the younger male, but it never really ended well.

Wilbur, despite Sapnap's disapproval, let Dream go. So, the rest of the group had no other choice but to let him leave. Dream always returned by sundown. He'd bring supplies he found or would tell the group where to look for more supplies. 

But the disappointment would always be present in Dream's face. Not being able to find Bad. 

"I told him that I'll join him with looking" Sapnap told Will. 

"And?" Wilbur asked. 

"He said that it's better if I'm here" 

"He's not wrong. We'll need all the hands we can get if we want this place fully barricaded" 

"Will, I just-" 

"I'm worried about him too" Wilbur said, cutting Sapnap off. "But, right now, we need to take care of what we have, do you understand?" 

Sapnap let out a defeated sigh. "Yeah" 

•••••••• 

"You really sure about this Zak?" Jeffrey asked.

He watched the young man pack his bag. "What about George and Vincent?" 

"I'll be back once I find Bad" Skeppy said without even looking at the older male. 

"How are you even sure that he's alive?" Jeffrey asked. "Hell, even if he is, you don't even know where to look" 

"Anywhere" Skeppy looked at him. "I know it's stupid not to have a plan, but I can't spend another day here without him" 

Jeffrey sighed. "You're stubborn, but, I won't stop you" He helped him with packing. "Just do me one favour" 

"Sure?" 

"Henry and I have a sister, she's sixteen" He said. "Henry thinks that she's dead but..." 

"But you believe that she's still alive" 

Jeffrey nodded. 

"I'll look for her" 

"Thank you, Zak. I'll take care of your friends" 

"Thank you" 

And with that, Skeppy hitched his bag over his shoulder and held his bat on his right hand. 

_I'm on my way, Bad. So wait for me._

••••••• 

Bad tugged on the chains in one last attempt to see if it'll break. Still no signs of breaking. 

His ankle was already bleeding from all the tugging. It stung a lot whenever he moved his leg. The rusted metal hitting his bleeding ankle definitely stung. 

He gave up for now. 

He was getting weaker each day. His captors barely feed him. They use him at least three times a day. His body was beaten, bruised, and used. And if they caught him trying to escape, he knew all too well that they'll break his arms. 

He leaned his weight against the cold hard wall. Tears clouded his vision. 

_I can't take in anymore_

He closed his eyes and curled up in a ball, hugging his knees. He sobbed quietly. 

_Somebody please._

_Skeppy. Please. I need you._

••••••• 

_Bad_ _where are you?_

Dream walked through every isle of the small convenience store. It was a mess. Some shelves were knocked off. Items were all over the floor. A couple of dead bodies laid on the floor. He couldn't tell if those were zombies or people, but upon closer inspection, the gunshot wound on the head meant that those things weren't reanimating soon. 

But that also raised his concern. Someone was in the store before and they might come back. The store still had a good amount of supplies. 

He checked some shelves. He found a couple of chocolate bars and some other sweets. He placed them in his bag. 

_The others would love these_

He continued his search. Going from building to building. He was careful not to attract any of the undead. But little did he know that the zombies were least of his concerns. 

•••••••• 

It was already getting dark and Dream had checked half of the area already. He stepped out of the shop he was in. But, the moment he did, he was greeted by five burly men pointing their weapons at him. 

_Fucking_

He raised his hand up. 

"Hand us your weapons" 

Dream unsheathed his knife and slid it towards them. 

"Check if he has anything useful" The biggest guy told his men. 

One of the men grabbed Dream's arms, holding them to his back. Another one checked his bag and one of them patten him down. 

"Food and a map" the guy digging in his bag said. 

"Alright, take him with us" Their leader said. 

"Wha-" A bag was placed over his head and his arms were tied. 

Dream struggled but he was outnumbered and overpowered. 

He stumbled back and felt someone push him forward. He didn't dare to fight. 

_I'm screwed_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm alive my dudes. 
> 
> Anyway, my phone died on me after posting chapter 6. I had to buy a new phone and spent 10 days without one. 
> 
> And my phone doesn't support the app I used for writing so all my files are just gone now. 
> 
> I had to rewrite chapter 7 and I'm honestly not satisfied with this one, but I'll do my best with the next one. 
> 
> Despite that, I hope you guys still like this one. ❤❤❤❤❤


	8. Chapter 8

_Shitshitshitshitshitshitshit_

Skeppy just witnessed Dream get taken and he took a wrong step back. He accidentally stepped on a glass and he stepped on it hard enough for it to crack, getting the attention of the men. 

They shoved Dream in the car and two men went after him. 

Skeppy ran off. 

_Fuck what do I do?!_

He could hear them close behind him. 

He took a quick turn only to stumble back. 

A horde. 

_Give me a fucking break_

He ran to an alley and jumped in a dumpster. He cringed internally. It was full of two week old or so garbage. He closed his eyes and buried himself in trash. 

"Where the fu-" 

"Frank wait up!" 

Skeppy held his breath. 

"Holy shit, Rick, let's go man!" 

"What about the kid?" 

"He's zombie food" 

He heard the footsteps fade, but thw groans and moans of the zombies grow louder. He doesn't know if the horde is following the other two or something, but he's not risking it. 

He stayed there with the garbage and maggots. It's better than running from them. 

Skeppy opened his eyes. It was pitch black outside. How much time had passed? 

He sat up and listened. 

A few distant groans of a few zombies. The horde was gone now. 

He sighed in relief and carefully jumped out of the dumpster. He shook the garbage of him. The smell stayed, which was just oh so great. 

_I need to shower so fucking bad_

He jogged off, avoiding the stragglers and keeping himself hidden and quiet in case those goons were still out there. 

•••••••••• 

"Sapnap you're not going anywhere!" 

"Dream's hadn't come back yet, Wilbur! He's definitely in trouble!" 

"More reason for us to fucking stay inside!" 

Sapnap grabbed the taller male by the collar of his shirt. 

Tommy, Tubbo, and Rocky were about to get in between them, but Wilbur gestured for them to stand back. 

"Sapnap, we need to think before doing something" Wilbur said in a calm tone. 

"Don't give me that fucking bullshit, Will" Sapnap said through gritted teeth. His grip on the other's shirt tightened. 

"I care about them-" 

"Then do something!" 

Sapnap shoved him hard. Wilbur hit the wall, but his gaze never left the younger male. 

"I am-" 

"You're fucking planning on hiding us! That's not something!" 

"You guys are my priority!" Wilbur finally snapped back. "I need to make sure that you guys are safe first before I go out there!" 

There was silence. 

"You think I don't give a fuck about Dream or Badboyhalo? I'm as worried as you are!" Wilbur said. "But, I promised Dream that our group's safety will come first" 

"He made me promise and I'm not gonna break that promise. But that doesn't mean I won't do anything. We need to wait and think of what to do before we go out there. Think of a way for us to get back alive" 

"If we act recklessly then we all die and if we do, then what's the point? What if we die and Dream is alive? How much do you think it'll affect him?" 

Sapnap clenched his fists. "If you're going to him, then take me-" 

"No. I'm going alone. If he doesn't come back tomorrow, that is" And with that, Wilbur walked off. 

Sapnap punched the wall in frustration. He hated Wilbur for being right. He felt so fucking useless. He can't do anything without affecting anyone.

He punched the wall again. And again. And again. 

"Sapnap" Tubbo grabbed his arm. 

Sapnap looked at the teen with tearful eyes. 

Tubbo pulled him in a hug and Sapnap just broke down. 

He just lost two of his best friends and they don't even know if George and the rest of their friends are alive. 

He just couldn't take it anymore. The frustration, anger, and agony. His heart ached so much. He wanted to do something but he can't. He was useless and helpless. 

•••••••• 

"Will-" 

"Don't start with me, Tommy" 

"Will just hear me o-" 

"We don't need to talk about anything" 

Tommy let out a tired sigh. He pulled up a chair sat next to Wilbur. 

Wilbur had his knife in hand. He didn't dare look at Tommy. He almost broke when he passed Tubbo in the hall and seeing Tommy's face will definitely break him. 

"I'm not happy with what's going on" Wilbur starts. "I didn't ask for any of this, but I have to make tough decisions to keep you guys alive" 

"And we're grateful for that, Will" Tommy said. "But you don't have to do this on your own" 

"I can't lose any of you" 

"But we can't lose you too" 

"Tommy" Wilbur sighed. "Don't do this to me" 

"Will, you can't go out there alone" 

"That's not up for discussion" 

Tommy stood up and faced the older male, placing his hands on his shoulders. 

"At least take me with you" 

Wilbur pushed Tommy off him. 

"I am not risking any of your lives out there!" Wilbur hissed. "Especially you or Tubbo!" 

"Will-"

"This conversation is over, Tommy" 

"But-" 

"This conversation is over!" 

Tommy looked at him in shock. He took a deep breath and nodded. 

"Okay" 

Will watched the teen stomp off the room. 

He slumped down his chair, tears flowing down his cheeks. Their group was falling apart and he honest didn't know what to do anymore. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to keep y'all waiting 
> 
> Next chapter will be good, I promise
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter ❤❤❤❤❤❤


	9. Chapter 9

Skeppy ducked behind a car as two figures walked out of a store. 

"Can't believe we're stuck here, looking for a fucking kid" 

"I still think he became zombie food" 

"Probably" 

Skeppy cruched down and watched them walk away. He ran to the opposite side of the street. 

"Wait, Frank, it's the kid!" 

"Fuck me" Skeppy groaned. 

He ran as fast as he could. He took a quick turn only to be greeted by a gun. 

Skeppy stopped on his heels. 

"That's enough running kid" A tall lanky man said. He cocked his gun. 

Skeppy raised his hands in surrender. 

He heard footsteps behind him. 

_Fuck_

"Aww, Eddy got the kid before us, Rick" Skeppy assumed that it was Frank who said that. 

"You idiots are just slow" Eddy laughed. "Now, tie him up so we can go back to base" 

Frank or maybe it was Rick, pulled Skeppy's arms back and tied his wrists together. 

"Boss will like this one" Frank laughed. "And once he's tired of the pretty one, we can now fuck that one as much as we like" 

The other two laughed. 

Skeppy gave a disgusted look. They're planning on using him as sex slave, huh?

_I need to get away from these men._

On the outside Skeppy looked a bit calm. But his mind was racing. He looked around. Looking for an escape. Thinking of how the hell he would get out of this situation without dieing. 

•••••••• 

Dream was shoved in a metal cage. They removed the bag off his head. He blinked as his eyes adjusted. He quickly backed up against the cage as a zombie reached for him. 

He heard laughter behind him. He turned around to see his captors close the door. He looked around and soon realised that the room was full of zombies. All chained up against the wall. 

But the chains were long enough to reach his cage. 

He frantically looked around for an exit. He grabbed the metal bars and shook them. 

No use. 

_Fuck_

He froze when he heard metal hitting the floor. The chains holding the zombies back . He stumbled back as his cage got surrounded. 

His cage wasn't even that big. He can feel them tap his shoulder. He stood in the centre. 

His heart begin pounding in his chest. Panic was starting to take over. The groans and snarls of the zombies made his head spin. The smell of their rotting flesh and shit made him want to throw up. 

It was getting hot. Dream was sweating cold sweat. His body trembled in fear. He desperately looked around for anything. A weapon. An exit. Anything. 

"Aah!" 

He fell back. 

A zombie managed to grab hold on the back of Dream's hoodie. The blond quickly slid off his hoodie, giving the Zombies on the other side of the cage a chance to grab his ankle. 

He kicked the zombie's arm hard until it lost grip on him. He quickly got on his feet. He looked around once more, his breathing heavy. 

_There must be something I can use here_

_I can't die in here. No._

••••••••• 

Wilbur snuck out of the house through the second floor window. He waited for everyone to be occupied. 

He told Tommy that he'd be going to bed. It was obviously a lie. He hated lying to that boy. 

_I better not die or they'll never forgive me_

He threw his bag on the ground, next were Rocky's bow and arrows. He ' _borrowed'_ them without the oldest teen's knowledge. 

He jumped down amd quickly grabbed his things. He looked up at the sky. It was still dark, by there birds were already awake. Dawn will arrive soon. 

He checked the copy of Dream's map. 

"You better be alive or else" He muttered as he jogged off. 

••••••••••• 

"Get back here you fucking brat!" 

Skeppy ran as fast as he can. 

One of the men, maybe it was Eddy, (Skeppy never really bothered with knowing their faces) had been bleeding because Skeppy kicked him hard when they were trying to hotwire a car. The guy hit his head hard in car floor or something and he just darted off. 

Skeppy's hands were still tied behind his back, which made running a little hard for him. But his adrenaline made him endure any pain he was feeling at the moment. 

**Bang!**

Skeppy ducked and stumbled. He lost his footing and fell on the ground. 

"Oof" He groaned and rolled to his side. 

"You're dead, kid!" 

Skeppy managed to get on his feet. He ran towards one of the buildings. He ducked behind a fallen shelf, panting. 

He can hear them walk in the same building. He held his breath. The sun was already shining, he couldn't hide in the dark for too long. 

"You've no where to go brat" 

He frantically searched foe something to cut his binds before they could find him. 

He hissed as he felt glass pierce his skin. 

_Glass!_

He blindly patted the floor for any large glass shards. Ignoring the pain. 

He needed to hurry if he wanted to be get out alive. 

"Come out kid!" 

He flinched as he heard them flip over shelves and debris. 

_Come on!_

He finally felt a large cold glass. He quickly grabbed it and did his best to cut the rope. 

He desperately cut through the rope, his grip on the glass was so hard that his hand begin to bleed. 

The shelf he was hiding from was finally lifted. His eyes widened. 

"Found you" 

Skeppy stumbled back, still trying to cut the rope. 

His back hit the wall. 

"Now, we don't want to kill you, so you bett-" 

An arrow was shot, hitting, who he assumed Frank, on the throat. 

Skeppy took the opportunity to finally release himself. He quickly got on his feet. 

"Over here!" 

Skeppy turned his head. It was Wilbur. 

A flash of relief washed over him. He ran for the door. 

**Bang!**

You fucking- you killed Frank!" 

Wilbur quickly hid behind the wall. Skeppy ducked and quickly made his way to the older male. 

**Ban** **g!**

"We'll fucking have your heads!" 

Wilbur and Skeppy wasted no time at all. They quickly ran down the street. They didn't have time to acknowledge the fact that the other is alive. 

The gunshots attracted a small hoard of zombies. 

The two ran down an alley. Wilbur and skeppy looked around for any escape route. 

"Up in fire escape!" Wilbure pointed up above them. 

Skeppy nodded and with Wilbur's help, he climbed up the ladder. Once he was up, he offered the taller male his hand. 

They both climbed up until they reached the rooftop. They kept their heads low, listening for the remaining two men. 

"Where the fuck did they go?!" 

"Calm down, Rick, they couldn't have gotten far" 

Skeppy and Will let out a collective sigh of relief. They were safe. For now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! 
> 
> Yaaayyyy \\(*0*)/
> 
> Due to a week long toothache it was honestly hard to concentrate on this chapter, but finally it's out
> 
> Hope you guys like this one :) 
> 
> I wonder what my next excuse will be for the next chapter XD
> 
> Anyway, have a nice day/night y'all


	10. Chapter 10

He could feel the air leave his lungs. The man was on top of him, putting all his weight on his chest. 

Sapnap weakly punched the man's leg in an attempt to get him off him. 

The man only laughed. 

"No use kid" He said 

Sapnap can feel his ribs break. 

"Now, where's the rest of your group?" 

"I... Fucking told you.... I live alone" 

"Yeah, and I'm the tooth fairy" 

He removed his foot off of the young adult's chest and picked him up by the collar of his shirt. 

"Listen to me, punk, I sent my men out to go after your three friends" 

Sapnap's eyes widened. 

The man smirked and shoved him to the ground. 

"I was planning on sparing your friends. They're only kids after all" He said as load up his gun. 

His two remaining men held Sapnap back. 

"But, you had to lie to me, thinking that it'll save them" 

Sapnap glared at him. 

"I'll fucking kill you if you hurt a single hair off them!" He snarled. 

The man laughed. 

"I'd like to see you try" 

He pointed the gun at Sapnap's direction. 

••••••• 

**Bang!**

"That definitely came from the house" Tubbo panted. 

The three of them were in the backyard when the biker gang arrived. They've heard them go through the other house. Sapnap told them to go and hide. None of them wanted to leave him, but they had no choice. They needed to find Wilbur. 

"We shouldn't have left him" Tommy said through clenched teeth. 

"Tommy, if we stayed there, we'll be dead" 

"I know that Rocky!" Tommy snapped. "We should've dragged him with us!" 

"He stayed behind to give us time!" 

"Quit fighting you two!" Tubbo finally spoke up. "Fighting won't do us good!" 

**Bang!**

The trio ducked and ran for the bushes. The gunshots were louder. Definitely louder. 

"What the fuck do we do now?!" Tommy hissed. 

"Run" 

Tubbo and Tommy exchanged a look. They looked at Rocky and nodded. 

**Bang!**

"Go!" 

They all got on their feet and ran as fast as they could. 

None of them dared to look back. 

They just ran. Adrenaline was the only thing that kept them going. 

Tubbo fell to his knees as a bullet hit his leg. 

"Tubbo!" 

Tommy and Rocky rushed to the brunet. 

They helped him up and half carried half dragged him to an open door. Tommy closed the door and they made their way upstairs. 

The gunshots grew louder. 

Tommy heard glass shatter and groans and snarls from downstairs. 

He followed behind Tubbo and Rocky. They ran to the room at the end of the hallway. 

Rocky helped Tubbo sit down before helping Tommy with blocking the door. They pushed a dresser against the door. 

Rocky looked around the room, searching every drawer, closet, and even under the bed for anything. She let out a sigh of relief when she found a half full bottle of whiskey. 

"Tommy, cover Tubbo's mouth, this will sting" She said. 

Tommy held the older teen and placed his hand over his mouth. Rocky opened the bottle and poured the liquid on the opened wound. 

Tubbo squirmed. Tears rolled down his cheeks. 

Rocky starts dressing the wound. 

"Where are you brats!" 

"Rocky hurry" Tommy whispered. 

She tied the bandage tightly. 

They helped Tubbo up. 

"Where do we go?" 

Tommy opened the window and climbed out. "Over here!" 

Rocky helped Tubbo walk to the window. Tommy pulled the oldest teen out. Rocky followed and they pulled the covers down before closing the window. 

Tommy carefully climbed down. 

"Tubbo, come on, I'll catch you" He called out. 

Tubbo turned to Rocky, who in return helped him. 

Tommy reached his arms out to his friend. He helped him down. 

"Rocky your turn" 

Rocky took a deep breath and looked down. 

Wrong move. 

"It's too high" She squeaked out in panic. She took a step back with the window opening at the same time. 

Tommy and Tubbo couldn't see what was going on. 

"Rocky!" The two teens called out. 

No answer. 

"Fuck" 

Tommy was about to move, to climb back to check on her, but then Rocky let out the loudest scream. 

"Run!" She cried out. 

Tubbo grabbed Tommy's arm and they ran out of the yard. 

**Bang!**

_I'm sorry Rocky_

Tommy and Tubbo ran as fast as they could. They could hear gunshots from the distance. 

It was obvious that Rocky attracted those zombies to give them a head start. 

Tommy and Tubbo found themselves running to the main road.

They've never been out of the neighbourhood since day one. 

It was a shock for them to see the amount of cars far ahead of them. There were a few crashes here and there but other than those, the cars were perfectly in place. All abandoned and left to dust. 

They checked some of the cars. 

Tommy internally cursed himself.

_If only we know how to drive_

He had his arm around Tubbo for support. 

They kept their guards up. Not knowing who or what might attack them. 

"Tommy look" The older teen practically dragged Tommy to an army truck. 

"Maybe we can find something useful here" Tubbo said as he climbed the back. "Check if the radio's still in tact" 

Tommy groaned but walked to the front of the truck. He checked if the door was unlocked. The door opened. The blond checked if there was anything they could take. 

"Hey Tu-" 

**Click**

Tommy froze. 

He felt something cold and metalic pressed against his nape. 

He carefully got out of the car, his hands raised. 

"Check the rest of the truck" 

A low voice said. 

Tommy stood still. He glanced at the side to see two men climbed the back of the truck. 

"Boss, the back's empty" 

Tommy was turned around roughly. He was forced to face the man. It was the guy after them. 

"Where's the other kid?" He snarled. 

"I don't know" Tommy said in a panic. 

"Your other friend lied to us earlier and he's not in good shape" The adult told him. "I don't think you'd want to make the same mistake" 

"I told you, I don't know!" 

Tommy was slammed the truck's door. 

"Listen kid, when we find your buddy, I promise you that he'll be knocking on death's door" 

"I fucking told you, I don't know where he is!" 

A car alarm suddenly went off. It was so loud that it attracted nearby zombies. 

A bag was put on Tommy's head. 

The teen barely had time to react. His arms were quickly tied behind his back. 

"What about the other kid?" 

"Leave him. He's injured anyway" 

Tommy tried to fight back, but he was easy over powered. 

_Fuck. Tubbo you better make it out alive_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm back. 
> 
> Caught a really bad fever for five days and my sick self deleted the wrong work. Twice. So I had to restart everything.
> 
> Good work sick me -_- 
> 
> But, other than that, I'm actually working on another series with this au. A certain pig will be one of the main characters and I had to binge watch his videos to have an idea on how to write his character. I don't know when I'll finish the first chapter, but it's halfway through already. 
> 
> Also, I really appreciate the support this work of mine got. Thank you guys. The comments honestly makes my day and it drives me to continue this book. Thank you so so much. 
> 
> Have a nice read guys, and have a great day y'all


	11. Chapter 11

"a6d!" 

"George we need to go!" 

George cried out for his friend one last time before he was pulled in the room. They closed and blocked the door behind them. 

**Bang!**

**Bang!**

**Bang!**

George and two other guys pressed their combined weight against the door. 

The muffled groans and moans of the zombies were getting louder. 

They all kept quiet. Someone covered the mouth of child with them to prevent any form of sounds to heard. 

George can feel his heart beat against his chest. The banging on the door finally stopped, but nobody moved. Nobody said a word. 

The fear of attracting the zombies was enough to keep everyone paralysed. 

George took a deep breath and carefully stood up. His legs were shaking. Each step he took was careful and quiet. He peaked through the window. 

They were on the upper floor of the house. The window leads to a ten foot drop to the backyard. There were no zombies there. Maybe. Just maybe they could get down and escape. 

He opened the closet and took out all the sheets. The others must've caught up, because once the Brit was done, he saw that they were already tying the sheets together. 

George opened the window and took the end of their makeshift rope and tossed it out the window. They tied the other end to the foot of the bed. 

"I'll go first" George whispered. 

He tugged the sheets and climbed out the window. He let out a shaky breath and carefully made his way down. He might've slipped a couple times. 

_Calm down George. It's ten feet down. That's almost twice your height._

He managed to get down without any trouble. 

The windows from the kitchen were boarded, so he couldn't see what was going on inside. But he can hear the zombies. They really needed to be quiet and quick. 

He looked up and gave a thumbs up. 

Soon the child was being brought down. 

George reached for her and gently got her down. He pressed his index finger against his lips and the girl nodded. 

"Stay close to me" He whispered before looking up. 

A couple more people come down, including a pregnant woman. 

As another person goes down, they heard a loud bang from upstairs. People started to scream. The guy going down lost his grip and fell, his neck breaking. 

George covered the kid's mouth before she could let out any sound. But the sound of the fall was enough to attract the zombies downstairs. 

The undead banged on the closed door. 

George carried the girl in his arms and he led his group towards the gate. There were zombies outside too. 

_Fuck_

**Bang!**

George ducked, holding the little girl protectively. 

The front door burst open. 

Jeff and his brother, Henry, got out. Guns in hand. Both covered with blood. The twins got them in the truck they frequently use. 

"Wait, where's a-" 

George felt his heart drop as a familiar looking zombie walked out of the house. 

_No_

Henry pushed George in the car. The two other people with them weren't so lucky. 

Henry slammed the door shut and climebed in the passenger seat. 

Jeff starts the truck and drove down the road, running over the zombies blocking the road. 

Their group went from thirty-three to five. 

George could feel the tears run down his cheeks. He felt something warm press up against him. The little girl. He closed his eyes and hugged her. 

"Where are we going now?" 

George wiped the tears off his face. 

"I know where we can go" 

•••••••• 

"Are you sure that we should just leave the kid?" 

"We have no time to look for him... Let's drop off these two back at the community then we'll find the brat" 

Tubbo covered his mouth as he saw a pair of feet stand next to where he was hiding. 

The brunet had hidden under a car after he unintentionally set another car's alarm off. 

The group soon left. Tubbo could hear them slam their car doors shut. He didn't move. A hoard had heard the alarms and with a bad leg, he knew that he couldn't outrun the hoard. 

He had to wait this one out. 

••••••••• 

Tommy lost track of time. He had no idea how long he had been in the car with his captors. He didn't even know if Sapnap and Rocky are alive. 

He sat there, tensed and nervous. Would they kill him? Use him for free labour? Did Tubbo make it out alive? 

The car finally stopped. Tommy was escorted out of the car and was led somewhere. He could hear the groans an moans of zombies. They were so loud. It was as if they were in arms reach. 

They removed his covers and untied his arms before shoving him to a metal cage. He was about to run to the door of the cage when they shoved an unconscious Rocky to his arms. He caught her which made him lose his footing. He stumbled back, landing on cold metal floor. He checked if his friend was injured, much to his relief there were no injuries. Maybe a bruise on her arm, but other than that she was okay. Now all he needed was to get out and find Sapnap. 

**Creeeek**

"Whoa- what the fuck!" 

The cage moved and soon the blond realised that the cage was being lifted. He held Rocky close. 

They were above ground, meaning no way of escape. 

_We're fucked._

•••••••• 

Sapnap wheeze and coughed. His shirt soaked in his own blood. He looked around. The house was empty. 

Everything hurts. So much. He placed his shaking hand on top of his stomach. 

"Fuck" 

He rolled over to his side and reached for the radio under the couch. He clutched his stomach tight in a desperate attempt to stop himself from bleeding out. 

He felt the plastic in his cold hands and clicked. 

"Wilbur" He groaned out. "We have a problem" 

No reply. 

"Wilbur... Get your ass back here... We got attacked" 

He coughed and wheezed. He blinked as his vision began to blur. 

"Wilbur... Please" 

No reply. Only static. 

Sapnap tossed the radio aside. 

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" 

He forced himself to get on his feet. His breathing was heavy. He felt so light headed. He felt cold and tired. 

_I can't die. Not now. They need me._

He pressed his arm harder against his wound. His vision doubled and blurred. But he was determined to survive. He took a few steps forward. He leaned against the wall and squeezed his stomach. The pain was enough to keep him awake. 

He made his way upstairs. He stumbled a few times but somehow managed to get to Rocky's room without any further problem. 

"Where is it?" He wheezed out. 

He blindly checked the drawers and cabinets. He needed Rocky's kit. 

_Rocky where the hell do you hide the fucking first aid kit?!_

His legs soon gave up on him. The American fell to his knees. He rest his head against the mattress. He panted and coughed. He blinked a few more times, trying to adjust his failing vision. 

"Please... I can't die" 

He closed his eyes, trying to stop his tears from falling. He didn't want to die. 

He sobbed quietly as he felt his consciousness fade away. 

••••••••• 

Wilbur glared up at the man before him. He just wanted to punch the smug look on the asshole's face. 

"Looks like our guys got your friends" 

"I'll fucking kill you once I get out of this stupid bounds!" Will snarled. 

"I'd like to see you try" 

The radio was thrown to the Brit, hitting him on the face. This made his captor laugh a really throaty laugh. It was disgusting. 

"Now... You killed two of my friends... Frank and Eddie" He said. "So, before I take you back to my home, I'll make sure that you'll feel my pain" 

Wilbur's eyes widened. 

"Don't you dare!" 

Rick ignored him and walked towards a badly injured Skeppy. 

"Stop!" Wilbur cried out. 

Rick unsheathed his knife. 

"Don't you fucking hurt him!" 

Rick grabbed Skeppy by the hair and pulled his head back. Skeppy was barely awake. His face was already beaten badly. His lip busted, his left eyes swollen. 

Wilbur got on his feet and tackled Rick head first. All three fell to the floor. The knife sliding to the corner. 

"You fucking bitch!" Rick snarled. He straddled Wilbur and punched him over and over again. 

"I'll make your fucking life a living hell!" 

Wilbur kicked and trashed about in a failed attempt to get the bigger man off him.

Each punch was stronger than the previous one. Wilbur felt something crack. Was it his nose? He couldn't tell. The pain soon disappeared. He felt numb and the guy showed no signs of stopping at all. 

"I'll kill you, then your friend, and I'll fucking make sure that your bodies are fucking violated!" 

Skeppy groaned and turned to his side. He rolled to his back and forced himself to sit up. Rick didn't seem to notice the younger male at all. He was focused on beating the life out of Wilbur. 

He quietly reached for the knife. He used it to cut his ropes. He stood up, holding the knife tightly, and lunged at Rick. He dug the knife to the man's neck. 

Blood was everywhere. It was on the floor, on his shirt and pants. On his hair. But that didn't stop Skeppy. He pulled the knife out and stabbed him again. And again. He was seeing red. He didn't stop, not even after he heard Wilbur's weak calls. Blood soaked his jeans now. It was just blood. Blood on his skin, on his clothes. On his shoes. 

"Skeppy" 

Skeppy stopped when he felt Wilbur's body pressed against his. He dropped the knife and both of them collapsed to the floor. Wilbur was on top of the younger male. Both were just too weak to move or do anything at all. 

Skeppy glanced down at the older male. His face was worse than Skeppy's.

Wilbur moved a bit and laid his head on the other's chest. He closed his eyes. Skeppy was just too warm for him and that's what he needed right now. 

"Skeppy" 

Skeppy turned his head. It came from the radio in his bag. 

George. 

That was George. 

"We got overran... A6D didn't make it" 

Skeppy closed his eyes. Tears rolled down his cheeks. He wanted to grab the radio. Talk to George. But his body was just too numb to move. 

"Only five of us survived... We're on our way to-" 

"Jeff!" 

Skeppy starts sobbing. The screams on the radio and then the static. His heart ached. He couldn't do anything. Everything was just shit. They couldn't do anything but just lay there, soaked in blood, and helplessly pray that someone comes to their rescue. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, another chapter done. 
> 
> I'll be honest guys, this chapter is just the tip of the iceberg. 
> 
> Well hope you guys enjoy and have a nice day/evening y'all <3


	12. Chapter 12

Each step was a pain. 

Tubbo clutched to the metal rod he found for support. Everything just hurt so bad. 

He took a deep breath and did his best to ignore the pain. 

_I'm close to home_

He limped his way back to the neighbourhood. He can feel his own blood soak his pant leg. It was honestly disgusting and painful. 

He moved faster, hiding from zombies and trying his best not to actually bleed out. 

It was already dark when he got back to the house. 

He walked in and closed the door. He pushed the dresser up against the door. Pain shot through his leg. 

Tubbo let out a pained cry, but he kept pushing. He checked the windows and the backdoor to see if they're still barricaded. 

He let out an exhausted sigh and slumped down on the couch. The living room was dark. He could barely see his own hand in front of him. 

He closed his eyes. He felt so weak and exhausted. Tears slowly ran down his cheeks as everything that happened finally sunk in. 

Tommy and Rocky were taken. 

Wilbur and Dream are nowhere to be found. 

Sapnap- 

His eyes opened. 

"Sapnap!" 

He sprung up from the couch, forgetting all the pain he felt earlier. 

He quickly reached for the flashlight in one of the drawers. He turned it on and it lit up the room just enough for Tubbo to see what a mess the house really was. 

There was a pool of blood on the floor. The radio was by the wall. Trails of blood were on the walls leading up to the next floor. 

Tubbo let out a shaky breath and followed the trail upstairs. He just hoped that the blood was Sapnap's and that he was still alive. 

The blood led him to his shared room with Tommy and Rocky. 

The door was partially opened. 

Tubbo pushed the door open with a shaky hand. 

His eyes widened at the sight before him. 

There was Sapnap. Laid down on the floor, soaked in his own blood. 

The teen rushed over to his friend, dropping down on his knees. 

"Sapnap!" He cried out, shaking the older male's shoulder. 

No answer. 

He pressed his ear against Sapnap's chest. 

A heartbeat! 

He quickly stood up and opened the closet. He reached for the first aid kid. He looked at the plastic box that's completely cold in his hands. 

I can do this. Rocky taught me and Tommy how to do basic first aid. 

He turned to Sapnap. 

_I'll save you._

•••••••••••

Skeppy slowly opened his eyes and blinked a few times. It was already dark. The only source of light were the stars and the moon. 

He tried to move but his body just felt numb. He lifted his head. 

Wilbur was still on top of him. Still passed out. He wasn't even sure if he was still breathing.

The smell of blood was still strong, but he was just glad that the blood on his clothes had dried up. 

He closed his eyes once again and carefully moved his hands. 

"Ugh" 

His arms trembled as he lifted them. He soon felt the ache washed through him. 

He clenched and unclenched his fists. He sighed in relief as he started to feel his fingers.

Soon enough he was able to move. His body still hurt like hell, but it was better than not being able to move at all. 

Skeppy sat up and carefully moved Wilbur to the side. He untied the Brit's hands. 

He stood up and limped over towards their bags. He picked up the radio. 

"George?" He said to the radio. 

Static. 

"George, please, I swear to god" 

"Fuck!" 

He threw the radio to the ground out of frustration. 

"Shit!" 

He sat on the floor in complete defeat. 

_They can't be dead!_

"Ugh" 

Skeppy looked up to see Wilbur rolling over to his side. 

The shorter male rushed to the taller's side. 

"Hey, careful, man" 

Wilbur grumbled under his breath as Skeppy helped him up. 

His face was badly beaten. His left eye swollen to the point where he couldn't open it. His face covered with dried up blood and he was just bruised all over. 

"Thought I was fucking dead" Wilbur chuckled weakly. 

"Luckily, you're a stubborn bastard" 

Skeppy helped him up on his feet. 

"We need to get back" 

Wilbur nodded in agreement. He limped his way to their stuff. He picked up the bow and collected the arrows from the floor.

"Let's go" 

••••••••

"George!" 

The brunet opened his eyes but his vision was blurred. He was also fading in and out of consciousness. He hurt all over. 

He felt a pair of arms pull him out of the wrecked car. His body screamed in pain, but he himself couldn't let a single sound out. 

"Henry, hurry!" George heard Jeff. 

**Bang!**

**Bang!**

George tried to keep his eyes opened to see what was going on. 

Everything was just too blurry and too fuzzy. 

He can make out the silhouettes of the zombies coming their way. 

By now, Henry had George on his back. 

The brit mumbled the address of the place he and his friends used to stay in over and over. Hoping that the older male could hear him. 

He looked up to see a small horde approaching their group. 

The little girl was screaming. The gunshots were getting louder. 

It was too much for George to process. 

He really tried to keep himself conscious. He really did, but he knew he was too weak. He was lightheaded. Maybe he was losing blood. Who knows? 

He couldn't keep his eyes open anymore. He just faded into darkness. The noise around him soon faded into a buzzing sound. 

_Fuck._

He just hoped that they would find a safe place to hide. 

•••••••••

Tommy watched the sun set down the horizon. Rocky had already woken up but she had her back to the taller teen. 

Neither of them spoke to one another since she woke up. 

He can tell that she wasn't happy. Hell, he wasn't happy with their current situation. Who would be? 

He closed his eyes, feeling the older teen lean on his back. 

"You think they're safe?" Rocky finally said. 

"I hope so" Tommy said. 

He opened his eyes. The sun was gone. 

"I don't know what I'll do if Tubbo dies" He admitted quietly.

"Yeah… I understand" 

He felt her tense up once a gush of wind swayed their cage. 

It was ridiculous. The whole thing was fucking joke. 

They're kids. Trapped in a cage hundreds of feet up in the air, like a fucking circus attraction. 

He just- 

"No!" 

The two teens got off their butts and jumped in surprise. 

It came from below them. 

Tommy and Rocky went to the edge of the cage to see what was going. 

Their eyes widened. 

They weren't the only cage there. There were probably hundreds more on the ground. 

One cage was opened and a group of armed men, some holding a torch, pulled out what looked like a man. 

A woman was screaming and begging for them to stop. 

But her cries fell on deaf ears. 

The man was dragged into what looked like a pit. 

Lights were turned on and they had a proper view of what was in the pit. 

Tommy's eyes widened and his fists clenched, trembling in fear. 

Zombies. Hundreds of them. 

The men threw the poor man in the pit and the screams of fear and pain filled the air. 

The growling and snarls of the zombies soon drown out the man. 

Tommy moved back. 

He felt sick. 

"Rocky?" 

He looked at the older teen, who was still watching. 

She didn't answer. 

Tommy hesitantly put a trembling hand on her shoulder. 

She was trembling too. 

She slowly turned to him. Her face pale. 

"We need to get the fuck out of here" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aye I'm back.
> 
> Sorry for not updating too soon
> 
> Just got a new job and it kinda made me busy for a while and took me a while to actually adjust XD 
> 
> But I'm back. And I'm still alive. 
> 
> Anyway guys, I'm really sorry for making you wait. 
> 
> Hope you like this chapter, kinda rushed this one. 
> 
> Have a nice one y'all.


	13. Chapter 13

He never really considered himself lucky. 

He worked hard. That's how he got that fame. 

He worked his ass off. Lost sleep. Thought of good content. 

It was never luck. 

But, right now. He needed that luck people told him he had. 

He really needed it so bad. 

Five days had passed already. 

Dream learned that they loosen the zombies' chains for at least ten hours before they come to check on him and to feed him. They give him a two hour break from the zombies after every tenth hour. 

He was told by his captors that he was lucky he hadn't died yet. 

Dream would always think that it wasn't just luck. He wasn't ready to die just yet 

But, yeah, he definitely needed more luck than ever. 

He needed luck and perfect timing to get out. 

He observed his surroundings and he knew what to do. 

_ Just give some good luck and a perfect opportunity _

•••••

Sapnap hadn't woken up. 

Five days. 

Tubbo had to keep him hydrated just to make sure his friend doesn't die. He talked to him, telling him about how his day went. 

But, sometimes the young brit just felt like giving up. 

His leg wasn't doing any better. Sapnap was in a coma. He felt helpless because he couldn't do anything to save Tommy and Rocky. Wilbur and Dream hadn't even returned. 

He was all alone. Alone to fend for himself in a shithole. 

Tubbo sat on the floor, next to Sapnap's bed. He hugged his knees close to his chest. He had cleaned his wound, but he knew that it was infected. 

"Maybe I'll lose my leg" He said out loud, as if he was talking to Sapnap. 

"I'll probably have a cool peg leg" He chuckled. "And Tommy would be so jealous" 

Tubbo kept talking. Trying to keep his mood up. 

But everytime he glanced up at Sapnap and saw him not moving at all just ruined his mood. 

Soon enough, tears rolled down the teen's cheeks. 

_ I don't know what to anymore _

••••••••

The hoard showed no signs of leaving the area. 

The backyard was filled with zombies. And despite their attempts to lure the hoard somewhere, some still stayed. 

It was really getting hard for them. 

They barely had food left. Water was a problem too.

Not to mention that they have a pregnant person with them didn't help either. 

Allie needed food for her and her baby. 

The men sacrificed their own food for Allie and little Lucy. 

But they had to ration everything now. They couldn't get out of the house they're hiding in. It was too dangerous. 

George had rummaged through the kitchen to find more food. So far all he found was a half full jar of Nutella and a molded bread. 

Henry and Jeff were upstairs, scaling the area. Looking for an escape route. 

George had yet to hear their plan. 

The brit joined Allie and Lucy in the living room. 

The windows were boarded up, doors were blocked with shelves and other heavy objects they could find. 

George smiled at the sight. 

Little Lucy was cuddled next to Allie. Her head resting on the older woman's large belly. 

Allie was humming a lullaby to the six year old. 

George joined them on the couch. 

"I guess sleep works as a distraction" George commented. 

Allie let out a soft chuckle. 

"Yeah, it definitely got her to stop thinking about food" 

She looked at the younger male. 

"Did you find anything?" 

George grinned and showed her the jar of Nutella. 

"Chocolate hazelnut… a total luxury" 

"This'll make those crackers more desirable" 

"Oh most certainly" 

The two laughed. 

Their laughter faded and they sat there in a comfortable silence. 

George reached for Lucy and brushed her hair with his fingers. 

"Do you think that this will end soon?" He asked her. 

"I don't want to give myself any false hopes, but I do believe that maybe in the future this will end" She smiled at him. 

"We may not be alive to see it, but we should do our best to make sure that the kids grow up to a safer future" 

George nodded. He smiled at her. 

"Yeah… That sounds promising" 

•••••••

Bad didn't know what came to his captor's mind, but he wouldn't complain. 

The fact that he was allowed to roam outside but still within the community was enough for him. 

He used that new freedom to look for an escape. 

The community wasn't too big. It was an abandoned small town with a few houses here and there, a shop that converted into a clinic, a town hall, and a church. 

The "walls" or barricades were cars and plywood, but he noticed that the people in the little community were actually making a better wall. 

In the past few days, Bad learned that his Captor, Jones, that's what they called him, was the leader of the place. 

The people were friendly, but Bad would rather be on the other side of the walls to be with his friends.

Despite the freedom he got, Jones had given him two to three rules to follow or he won't be let out anymore. 

Bad had taken note of them. 

He couldn't tell anyone about his situation with Jones. If anyone asked, he was Jones' boyfriend. Bad shuddered at the thought of being the man's partner. He was not not allowed anywhere near the walls, but that one was for anyone who weren't helping with the construction. 

But that last one never stopped him. 

The construction was a good reason for him to go and observe some guards. By now, he had learned the shifting schedule. Every four hours. And it would take him five minutes. 

He sat on his bed that night. He can feel the man next to him shift. He froze and listened. 

Jones wrapped his arms around Bad's waists. The younger male felt so disgusted with himself. He needed to think of a plan as quickly as possible. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Chapter done :D 
> 
> Since it's the holidays, I'll try to update as often as possible.
> 
> Give a huge emphasis on the word try. XD 
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy this one
> 
> Happy Holidays Y'all


	14. Chapter 14

Tommy lost count on how many times he saw the sunset. 

He leaned against the cold metal bars, weak and tired. 

They were never given anything other than a bottle of water and two pieces of stale bread. 

He and Rocky did their best to ration their food and water. 

It was unpleasant, but it meant that they had to eat another day. After all, neither of them would know when they'll get food again. 

They've done nothing but sleep most of the time. It helped them keep their minds off food. It was an effective strategy, but at the same it made them feel vulnerable. 

Maybe that was the plan of their captors. To make them weak and paranoid. 

Make them doubt themselves. 

Tommy shook his head. 

_No._

_Don't fall for their mind games._

He turned his head and watched Rocky sleep in the middle of the cage. She removed her own coat to use as a pillow and Tommy put his own coat on her as a blanket. 

He was cold, but so was she. They were in the same boat and they were both sinking, so why not help each other, right?

Other than sleep, he had also spent most of his days, watching the cages down below and the few ones up in the air with them. 

Whenever they brought a new prisoner, he would look closely.

None of the new prisoners were Tubbo. It brought both relief and dread to the blond teen. 

He was glad that they never found Tubbo, but at the same time, it made him even more worried for the well being of his best friend. 

Was Tubbo alive? 

Was he dead? 

Tommy couldn't really sit still as those questions always filled his mind. 

_Fuck. Toby you better be alive, please._

"Let go of me!" 

Tommy turned his attention to the ground. It was another kid. Like him. But not Tubbo. 

He watched in disinterest as they shoved the kid what appeared to be a full cage. 

He can hear the kid fight and shout. 

"Wasting your energy, mate" Tommy mumbled to himself.

He closed his eyes and turned his back, leaning against the cold metal bars. He let out a deep breath and stared at the metal ceiling. They really need to find a way of escape. 

•••••••••

The sudden migration of a large hoard made it hard for Skeppy and Wilbur to leave. They've managed to go through roof to roof using some wood they found, but getting down was the real problem. 

The two thought of waiting it out. Expecting the hoard to leave after two or three days. But it's been five days already. They were dehydrated, hungry, and exhausted. 

They ran out of water on day four and food on day three. 

They've checked all the water tanks they came across with. They only got a few drops. 

"We need to find a way out" Skeppy said. 

They've stopped moving from roof to roof now. The two males sat against the wall. Their lips dry, stomachs empty. 

The urgency to get back home was still in their minds. 

Wilbur couldn't get the others out of his mind. 

If those men captured Tommy, Tubbo, and Rocky then Sapnap was left alone. And the chances of Sapnap being alive was slim. 

"Don't blame yourself" The younger of the two suddenly said. 

Wilbur turned to Skeppy. 

"I left them alone to find Dream" He said. 

"I promised to watch over them but I didn't" 

"It's not your fault, man" Skeppy said. 

"What if when we get there, it's too late" 

"It won't be too late" 

"You sound too sure" 

"I mean, we all made it this far, so yeah, there's a chance that someone is alive back home… We just need to get there as soon as possible" 

Wilbur let out a pathetic laugh. 

"I can't believe that you've convinced me to keep going"

Skeppy smiled. 

"Hey, I'm a pretty convincing guy." 

••••••••

Things didn't work out. 

More days passed and the hoard had thinned out, but it was still unsafe to do anything. 

Tubbo was losing hope. 

_Maybe they're all dead_

He was running low on food. Luckily he had saved lots and lots of water. 

But his main problem was Sapnap. 

He didn't have the proper equipment to care for him, so he was still stuck with manually hydrating the older male. 

By now, Tubbo was just surviving for the sake of Sapnap. He didn't want to die knowing that his friend was in a coma. 

He just couldn't end it. 

He could end both himself and Sapnap, but he didn't have the heart to do it. 

_What if Tommy somehow escapes and finds me dead?_

He really couldn't do it. 

He wanted to but he couldn't. 

Right now, maybe he could just try to survive for the sake of Sapnap and Tommy. 

•••••••

Dream ran down the hall. His hoodie was covered with blood. He can't believe his plan worked. 

He ducked behind a door, listening to the footsteps. They were looking for him. There were no alarms, but the radio on the guy he killed. They heard the death. 

He needed to find a way out. He looked around the room. His eyes widened. His stomach turned. 

Bodies. Everywhere. Arms and legs were on tables whilst the rest of the torso were hung up on hooks. As if they were butchered. 

Dream felt sick. 

He rushed to the corner as he felt vile come up. He ended up vomiting on the floor. 

"Where the hell is that guy!" 

Dream stumbled to the back of the room, trying to block out the fact that he's pushing through dead human bodies. 

He found another door. He checked the knob and- 

**Click!**

_Bingo_

He opened the door and slipped inside. 

Another hallway. 

He looked around and cautiously walked down the hall. He found the fire exit and as quietly as he could, He went through the staircase. 

There were multiple floors in the building. He was on floor six. He quickly made his way down, praying that he won't bump into those armed men. 

At this point he needed to get out of the building. After seeing that nightmare of a freezer… He really had no plans on playing cat and mouse with those men. 

He moved quietly and listened clearly as he walked down the stairs. 

**Bang!**

**Bang!**

**Bang!**

Dream took a step back. He reached for the knife on his belt. (Something he took from the guy he killed). 

**Creeaaakkk**

He took another step back. Knife in hand. Ready to attack anyone who came through the door. 

The moment someone walked in, Dream, who was filled with adrenaline, pinned the person against the door, knife on their neck. 

He froze when he felt a gun pressed up against his chest. He looked down and then at the person. 

"Bad?" 

"Dream?" 

Both men dropped their weapons. 

Dream was first to go in for a hug. 

"Holy- it's really you!" 

He looked up at him. It was really him! 

"Oh god, you're really alive!" 

Bad couldn't help but smile. 

He never thought he'd actually see any of his friends anymore. 

"I'm really glad to see you too Dream" 

He said, his vision blurring due to the tears. He hugged the younger male tight. 

"I thought I'd never see you again" 

"Hey, don't-" 

"He ran over here!" 

"Shit" 

Dream looked around and found a door that led outside.

"Bad let's go!" 

Dream noticed Bad pick up a bigger bag than the one he was already carrying. He would ask him about it later. 

Dream pulled the door open. It led outside. 

It was already dark out, but there were multiple lights outside, usually oil lamps, he noticed. 

Bad pulled the younger male towards the makeshift wall. There was a hole enough for them squeezed through. 

Bad discovered the hole made by some teenagers. The guards never seem to notice the hole on their wall. 

"Come on!" 

Bad was first to squeeze through, Dream followed behind him. 

They managed to get out, but a guard outside the walls saw them. 

"Hey you!" 

"Shit" 

Dream pulled Bad towards the forest. He can hear the gunshots behind them. 

"Stop you two!" 

Dream and Bad kept running. The trees and the night protecting them from getting shot. 

They just kept running until they made it out of the forest. 

Dream stopped in his tracks. He grabbed Bad, stopping him as well. There was a huge hole before them and the sounds of growls and snarls coming from zombies were loud. 

It didn't take them a second to realise that the hole had hundreds of zombies. The two looked at each other then at their surroundings. Beyond the hole, were multiple cages. Some on the ground and some were hanging up in the air. 

"What the hell is this?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter for a new year 
> 
> Sorry for the wait guys 
> 
> Been sick and busy for the passed month 
> 
> Well, hope you guys enjoy this new chapter 
> 
> Have a nice one y'all :>


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: 
> 
> Suicide attempt

Rocky had a fever. 

Tommy couldn't remember how or when or how long her fever had been, but all he knew was that she had a fever. 

It was getting worse each day. It wasn't looking good for them. 

Tommy didn't know what to do. Rocky grew paler each day. He did his best to ration their food and water. He barely ate and drank, giving most to Rocky. 

"You need to get better, Rocky" 

Tommy said weakly. 

"We need to get out of this hell together." 

"Help!"

"Help us!" 

"What the hell?" 

Tommy crawled to the bars and looked down. It was dark, and the only source of light they had were those oil lamps. 

The teen couldn't see properly due to the darkness. But, that doesn't mean he couldn't see the silhouette of two people outside of the cages. He reckoned that those two weren't guards if people were calling for them. 

Tommy was as desperate as them, but he wasn't stup- 

"Bad, come on!" 

_ That's Dream!  _

"Dream! Bad!" Tommy screamed at the top of his lungs. He hoped that his screams for help won't be drowned out by the people on the ground. 

•••••••

The cries for help were too overwhelming. 

Bad was frozen in place.

All those people. Weakly crying and calling out for help. It was really too much. 

"...ad! Bad!" 

Bad snapped out of his trance. 

Dream dragged the older male away from the pit. The two ran through where the cages were. People were reaching out, grabbing them whenever they got close. 

It was terrifying and heartbreaking. The fact that neither of them could do anything at all. 

"Dream! Bad!" 

Dream and Bad stopped in their tracks. 

"Dream, that's Tommy's voice" 

"Up here! Help!" 

The two looked up and noticed a hand waving through a cage up in the air. 

It was definitely Tommy. 

Dream was surprised that the teen could scream that loud. But then again, he had been loud in the past. 

"We need to get him out of there" 

"Dream, how are we-" 

"There they are!" 

Flashlights were pointed at their direction. Bad and Dream ran through the maze of cages, trying to lose their pursuers.

They managed to lose them in the thick forest. 

Dream and Bad found a large hollow tree and hid there. Neither moved nor made a sound until they knew that the coast was clear. 

"Dream, they have Tommy" Bad whispered. 

"I know!" 

"How are we gonna save him?" 

"I don't- wait… are those guns in that extra bag?" 

"Dream now's not the time fo-"

"No, listen, I think I know how we can get him out of there" 

•••••••••

Tommy watched as his friends were chased down by the guards. 

His hand dropped as he watched helplessly. 

_ Fuck _

He looked at Rocky then back at the forest. 

_ There's no way they'd leave knowing I'm here _

He just hoped that the two had a plan of some sorts. But, for now, he just hoped that Dream and Bad managed to escape those men. He hoped that they were safe. 

"You guys have escaped" The teen grumbled. 

•••••••

The gunshots had attracted a hoard. 

It wasn't looking good for them. At all. 

George hadn't driven an actual car before. Scooters, yes, but this was new. 

He had three injured people in the back seat, a crying six year old, and one of the injured people in the back was in labour. 

"Fuck fuck fuck" 

He ducked, pulling Lucy down as well. They were getting shot at again. 

He turned the ignition a few times until the engine roared into life. 

He would just wing it. 

"Hang on!" 

He stepped on the gas and the car went forward, fast. 

"Okay, I can do this" 

He drove forward, trying to avoid the zombies that were blocking the road. 

Whoever was shooting at them had stopped. He believed that it was because of the huge hoard. 

They had to save ammo or something. 

George kept driving forward. He remembered the directions Jeffrey gave him. 

He just hoped he wouldn't mess up. He needed to get his group back to where he thought his friends were. Hoping that someone familiar would be there. 

He glanced at the rearview mirror, checking up on the three. 

Allie, Jeff, and Henry were all shot. Jeff was in terrible condition. Allie and Henry were lucky to have gotten shot on either the shoulder or hand. But then again, Allie was in labour and there's no way they could let her give birth in a moving car. Their stuff was in the back and all three being injured… That would mean, Henry had to guide George to the process. 

"Georgie" Lucy called out.

"We're safe now Lucy" George said reassuringly to the six year old. 

"Promise?" 

George glanced at her and smiled.

"Promise" 

George, of course, wasn't really sure. 

His body was still aching after he fought off one of the gunmen earlier. 

He wasn't really sure how he did it, but he did remember having to shoot someone. 

Thus explained why his shirt was covered with blood. 

He didn't remember any detail and if he was being honest, he would rather not remember anything. At all. 

All he needed to do now was find the old Airbnb. That was all he had to do. He didn't have to think of anything else other than get his group to safety. He can deal with his other thoughts later. 

•••••

Wilbur carried Skeppy on his back. The younger male hadn't been doing well for the last few days. And all of a sudden, he just passed out whilst they were walking down the street. 

The Brit had tied a rope around them, so that Skeppy wouldn't fall. The quiver of arrows were now strapped on his belt. The bags were slung over his shoulders, an axe that he found was strapped to his hip, and the bow was in hand, ready. 

He felt like a mule but he had no choice. He couldn't leave Skeppy behind. The younger male had saved his ass. 

"We're almost there." Wilbur said out loud. 

He was sweating profusely. His pants were heavy and ragged. His entire body ached. But they were in a familiar neighbourhood. Will could feel it. He could smell it. He could almost taste it, even. 

The fact that he managed to actually walk for days to get back. Having to wait out the hoard. Hiding away from other stragglers. They were finally close to home. 

_ Just a few more houses.  _

Wilbur couldn't contain his tired smile when the house came into view. He walked as fast as his aching legs would let him. 

He just hoped that maybe, just maybe, someone was home. 

He banged his fists against the wooden door. 

"Hey!" He called out. He looked around to see if there were any zombies nearby, before banging on the door once more. "Anyone! Tubbo! Tommy! Sapnap!"

No answer. 

"Fuck" 

He jogged to the backyard, ignoring his aching muscles. The gate was still intact. He opened it and squeezed through, making sure that Skeppy wasn't getting hit by anything. 

He locked the gate before walking to the backdoor. 

The kitchen was a mess. Their food was all gone, except for a couple small cans of beans. 

There were some empty cans scattered on the floor. 

"What the hell happened here?" 

He walked to the living room. 

Wilbur dropped Rocky's bow. 

Blood. 

There was dried up blood on the floor. Not just that. He noticed the radio on the floor. And more blood on the walls headed upstairs. 

Wilbur quickly put Skeppy down on the sofa and yielded the axe. 

He snuck his way upstairs. He followed the trails of dried blood to the teens' shared room. He opened the door and walked in. 

What greeted him was no intruder, but an unconscious Sapnap. 

Will rushed to the younger male. He checked his pulse. He sighed in relief. 

"Alive" He mumbled. He stood up straight and scanned the room. 

There were water bottles on the bedside table. And some cloth. 

He looked around, checking the drawers and closet. 

Rocky's first aid kit was obviously used. 

He checked on Sapnap again. Checking him for wounds. That's when he found the bandage on the other's torso. 

He removed the bandage. 

The wound showed no signs of infection, but he honestly couldn't tell much. 

He grabbed the kit and cleaned the wound and changed the bandage. 

Once he was done, the sudden realisation hit him like a pile of bricks. 

Someone was taking care of Sapnap the entire time. 

He quickly got up and searched every room. Someone else from their group, maybe? 

He checked every bedroom. But he found no one. 

"Fuck… where are they?" 

He checked every room on the upper floor, except for- 

"Bathroom!"

He ran down the hall and tried to open the bathroom door. 

Locked. 

Something was wrong. 

He banged on the door. 

"Open the door!" 

No answer. 

_ Fuck _

He slammed the door with his shoulder, trying to break it open. 

**Bang**

**Bang**

**Bang**

**Bang**

The door opened.

Will opened the door wide. 

"No. Tubbo!" 

He ran inside and rushed towards the teen on the bathroom floor. 

The brunet was on the floor, covered by his own blood. A knife was beside him. 

_ No no no no no  _

He grabbed some towels and used it to cover the teen's cuts and to stop his bleeding. 

Will carried the teen in his arms and brought him to Rocky's room. 

"Don't you dare die on me" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aye, another chapter on the same month? 
> 
> Pigs are probably flying XD 
> 
> I've got my schedule adjusted, so maybe, just maybe guys, I'll be able to post as often as possible. 
> 
> Also part 2 is also in progress.   
> Writer's block is still making it hard to write, but expect the first chapter this week or on the first week of February. 
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy this chapter 
> 
> Have a nice one y'all :>


End file.
